


Hatchling

by Blame it on my ADD (Baby)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Emperor Penguin, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby/pseuds/Blame%20it%20on%20my%20ADD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are emperor penguins and Sherlock has to protect their egg from the piercing cold of the South Pole while John is out. </p>
<p>TW MISCARRIAGE for penguin eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatchling

Here we go again, Sherlock sighed dreadfully as he watched John running toward the sea. In actuality he (Sherlock had been certain that John was male - that was why he agreed to mate dammit, he didn't want to spend another 2 months of standing - until he dropped the egg from his... Who know from where, anyway...) waddled off slowly, seeing that he had just lost all of his energy into laying egg.

He had imagined that John would say something like "it's all yours now, muhahahahaha!" but no, john had been really kind, hugging and saying goodbye sweetly, and he looked as if he was reluctant to leave Sherlock alone. But maybe it was because Sherlock was notoriously known as (gasp) "The Egg Dropper". Not his fault the eggs had bad luck. But, no matter, the past couldn't be changed. He must concentrate on the one between his feet now, Sherlock reminded himself and unconsciously shifted his feet a bit closer.

John, did you know? I had had three and none of them survived

Incubating egg was a boring activity. Mainly it involved standing. And maybe waddled around a bit to form a group to keep one's self warm. Then stand again. Then repeat.  
Usually after a while Sherlock got fidgety, and it was when...

Sherlock stopped his train of thought and tried to waddle slowly to the group.The sky was always pale orange. It wouldn't change for another six months. It had only been a week since Sherlock received the little bundle and already he felt restless. So he turned and count the number of penguins in the group instead.

Three weeks, and he felt itchy all over. He wanted to move around... He needed to move, but the egg... Usually when he did, he would lose balance (his anatomy was weird for a penguin, flap and feet too long, beak bone too high) and he would lose the egg. Must. Stay. Still. He reminded himself.

One month and a half now, his longest record. The egg still lay between his feet. He was really tempted to move around now. Who cared about the egg? If it was lost, it was just another penguin that wouldn't have to go through all this crap. Sherlock began to waddle a bit. He was really, really tempted to just dropped the egg and run to the sea. He'd be able to swim again, hunt again, eat again.It was just another egg. He had gone through this three times. It won't be difficult. Just drop it. Jus-

John would be sad.

Kind, caring and loving John, John that had hugged him time and time again...  
"Finally I've a chance with you," John had laughed heartily, warming Sherlock's heart. "Your long flipper is so pretty, and your sense of humor amuses me (John thought that him descripting Donovan's choice of mate was a joke).Let's make some chick together."

After that until he left, John had hugged him many times, more than he ever received from his previous three mates. He wanted to be hugged by John again. John - would surely hug him again if the chick survived.

He must hang on.

But he was so... Tired and all of his body was stiff and he just want to...

He moved forward.

And stumbled upon nothing.

The egg dropped.

"Sherloooock?" a voice called him, voice that he missed so much.

Sherlock opened his eyes.It was John's voice. John was home!

"Jooooohn!" he called. Amidst all the chaos of penguins trying to find their mates, John found him. He then hugged Sherlock.

"Not hatched yet?" John touched the bundle under Sherlock's belly flop slightly. "No, not yet..." Sherlock looked around and saw many newborn chicks already wailing for food.  
Why hadn't it hatched yet? Oh... No... Could it be that it wasn't a dream? Sherlock thought dreadfully."Was it already dead?" Sherlock asked in horror. Nonononono, he thought. if it was then John would surely be sad and would never hug him again and would. Leave.

"Hmm?" John said. "It moves?" Sherlock stilled. Then he spread his feet a little, and...  
A grey bundle of fur peeked below his belly flap. It blinked a bit. Then it looked around, then- it wailed like hell. John laughed, moved forward and hugged the chick and Sherlock. "Ourfirst chick, Sherlock." Then he fed the little wailing thing.First? Sherlock thought. Then there will be another 3 months of just standing doing nothing?Going through all of that all over again?

Seeing John and the chick, he found that he didn't mind.


End file.
